


Mugged... How Depressingly Normal

by RandoFando_Spoonie



Series: Whumptober 2020 [14]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Booker gets mugged, Booker | Sebastien le Livre Whump, Booker/Copley if you squint, Copley finds him, Gen, Temporary Character Death, Whumptober 2020, mugged, no.28
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27249322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandoFando_Spoonie/pseuds/RandoFando_Spoonie
Summary: Of all the ways Booker had died in just over 200 years, this... mugged in an alley, was the most... normal.
Relationships: Booker | Sebastien le Livre & James Copley
Series: Whumptober 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947640
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Mugged... How Depressingly Normal

**Author's Note:**

> No. 28: Such Wow. Very Normal. Much Oops: Accidents / Hunting Season / Mugged
> 
> So, this is gonna be my last Whumptober fic for the year, I am honestly surprised how many I got done. Double what I managed last year. I may take the prompts for other stories down the road but I have far too many WIPs in this fandom and others to worry about that just now. 
> 
> Thanks to everyone who's read, commented, kudos'd, you've made my month, seriously, thank you all so much.

Sebastien le Livre was having a very, very bad day. He was drunk, which was par for the course really, it was how he'd coped for two hundred years and he saw no reason to stop now. He'd left the bar and started to weave and stumble his way home. He didn't know _why_ he didn't see the men following him, maybe he didn't want to, maybe he thought he deserved whatever might happen to him.

The shove into the alley caught him off guard and he stumbled worse than he probably should have. Fatigue, drunkenness, and a distinct lack of giving a fuck combining to force him farther into the alley than he figured his attacker had intended but he didn't care. Not really.

“Give us your money.” A heavily accented voice spoke, it wasn't French, well the language was but not the speaker.

“Fuck off.” Booker couldn't help himself, he was never one to go down without a fight.

“Not going to happen.”

The men lunged and Booker, while still one hell of a fighter was currently a bit too tired, drunk and apathetic to put up much more than a token of a fight. He dodged their strikes as best he could, and it was still damn impressive, though after two-hundred years his skills were mostly muscle memory. He managed to do very well until the back of his head connected sharply with the corner of a dumpster, stunning him enough to let a blade slip between his ribs.

His eyes widened in shock as he felt the blade pierce his heart, well shit. He felt hands rifle through his pockets as he coughed up blood, the blade, for some reason still embedded in his side. His vision started to dim as each beat of his heart pushed more and more of his blood into his chest and abdomen and not where it was meant to go. The blade mercifully was removed just as he was about to expire and he heard more than saw the two men run away.

Of all the ways he'd died in two centuries, this had been the most... normal. Mugged in an alley, stabbed and concussed like, well like a mortal.

He woke up in his own bed, unsure how he got there until Copley appeared with a cup of coffee and glass of water.

“How?” He managed, his voice rough with sleep.

“Good morning to you too Booker.” The Brit set the glasses down and watched him, “You really think just because you're in exile we're not keeping an eye on you?”

Booker sighed, “Good morning Mr Copley.” He sat up and grabbed the coffee, grinning as he tasted the whiskey in it, “Bit weaker that I usually take it, but... thank you.”

Copley snorted softly, “I know and that was purposeful. Now, drink up, go have a shower and we'll see if we can't make today a bit better than yesterday.”

Booker wasn't sure what the catch was, but he nodded, focused on drinking the coffee and water and then getting that shower, curious how Copley was going to help him make today 'better'.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on Tumblr: RandoFando-Spoonie
> 
> As always, kudos/comments are necessary but are very much appreciated and make me very happy!


End file.
